Rusty Lake Hotel (location)
Rusty Lake Hotel is the location of the seventh game. It is a large manor house situated on an island in the middle of Rusty Lake. The hotel is owned by Mr. Owl, and is staffed by Mr. Crow, Mr. Toad, Mr. Bat, and Harvey. The hotel is made up of three visitable levels: the ground floor, and the 1st and 2nd floors, via an elevator. Rusty Lake Hotel The ground floor is the hotel lobby. From there, the player can visit the kitchen as well the dining room. To reach higher floors, the player can take an elevator. The 1st floor is where the Guest Rooms 1, 2, and 3 are located. The 2nd floor holds Guest Rooms 4 and 5, as well as Mr Owl's room, Room 6. The guest rooms are filled with the guests' belongings. Mr Owl's room has the skulls of the former guests mounted on the walls, and five large tanks containing black cubes made from the guests' memories, along with the respective guest's Corrupted Soul. Cube Escape: Birthday When the player inputs 1966 into the snowglobe, it takes them to the Rusty Lake Hotel in 1966, and Mr. Owl can be seen. He tells the Dale to deal with his past, and gives the player a small watch, which is a component needed to complete Dale's present. If the player inputs 1894 into the snowglobe, it shows a secret cutscene in which the guests' Corrupted Souls escape confinement. Harvey is attacked by them, but escapes the Hotel in bird form. Rusty Lake: Roots The Hotel can be seen in the background for much of the game. In 1870, James Vanderboom is looking for the entrance to his house's secret laboratory. Using a telescope, the player spots the Hotel. Upon zooming in closer, the shadowy profiles of its occupants can be seen in its windows. The order of these figures is needed to solve a puzzle. In 1891, Emma is searching for her missing son Frank. When she points her telescope at the Hotel in the distance, a beam of light shoots up from it. Harvey is now perched on the railing outside the room's window. Residents Guests * Mr. Boar * Mr. Deer * Ms. Pheasant * Mrs. Pigeon * Mr. Rabbit Staff * Harvey (Butler) * Mr. Bat (Porter) * Mr. Crow (Concierge) * Mr. Owl (Owner) * Mr. Toad (Chef) Soundtrack The music that plays inside the Hotel during the game Rusty Lake Hotel varies from room to room, with the lobby having two tracks, Lobby Theme (Daytime) and Lobby Theme (Nighttime). The five guest rooms each have an individual track relating to each of the five guests. The entire soundtrack can be found at bandcamp.com. Trivia * The elevator in the hotel is quite different from the one Dale Vandermeer entered in Cube Escape: Case 23. However, it is exactly the same as the elevator he used in Cube Escape: Birthday and Cube Escape: Theatre. This proved to be a later update that the Developers made. * There is a button with "-1" written below the 0 (ground floor) button in the elevator, but this "-1" button is missing. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Music